


Ice Ceiling

by khmarkh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khmarkh/pseuds/khmarkh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei of the Elite Four takes on a new challenger, but ends up in a different battle than anticipated.  The story is about Lorelei's struggle with being the 'weakest' of the Elite Four and how the young trainer helps her to see things in a new light.  Note: there is rape in this story, but it is not fetishized, and the actual romance is separate from it.  Still, if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Challenger

“Welcome to the Pokémon League! I am Lorelei of the Elite Four!”

Lorelei adjusted her glasses and stared her challenger down. He looked to be about 17 years old, wearing a red cap and a smirk on his face. Another hotshot in deep over his head; he would probably never return after his defeat today. She continued her introduction, which she had perfectly scripted after three and a half years as the opener of the Elite Four.

“No one can best me when it comes to icy pokémon! Freezing moves are powerful! Your pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid!”

“Hey, I'm Red!” His cheerful tone took her aback. Most of the trainers got nervous after she finished introducing herself. “It's nothing personal, Lorelei, but getting through this match is my destiny. I've fought long and hard to make it to the Pokémon League, and I'll be taking away my title today.”

What a confident guy, Lorelei thought. She hated it when trainers acted as if they could walk all over her like a doormat. “I'm glad you're eager, kid, but don't take me lightly just because I'm first.” She grabbed her first pokéball and held it at the ready.

“Kid?” He seemed to resent it. Lorelei hadn't meant anything by it—after all, the current champion happened to be Red's age too. Blue possessed a rare talent, though; their match had been very close. “Well, this kid is ready to take you down!”

Red took a good look at his opponent, sizing her up. She wore a purple skirt with long slits on the sides that showed off some of her hips. This theme continued with her dark blouse, which showed a fair bit of cleavage considering the winter theme of the room. Lorelei did not seem cold, and looked quite stern behind her fashionable glasses. Judging by her demeanor, Red knew he faced a rough match against the woman. He did not have much experience battling Ice type pokémon either.

Lorelei waited for the kid to stop eying her chest, then cleared her throat loudly. “Enough staring.” His cheeks flushed a little. “Begin the match!” She summoned her first pokémon. “Dewgong, go!”

Red sent out his first pokémon, Golduck. They had met shortly after he learned the Surfing technique from his sixth gym match, and grown as a team since. Unfortunately, Red had not expected Lorelei to lead with a Water type.

The two monsters dove in to the cold water surrounding the arena, prepared to battle. “Golduck, use Psychic techniques!” Red commanded. Lorelei smirked, knowing that the odds of Red's monsters proving strong enough to easily defeat her at this stage were quite low. She didn't even need to command Dewgong; it began drumming its belly and reached a state of fury as the Golduck's Psychic attack just scratched it a bit.

“You've already lost, kid,” she taunted. “Dewgong, use Rest!” The pokémon fell asleep and recovered from Golduck's attack.

“Shoot!” Red considered his options. After the Belly Drum, he'd have no choice but to beat the Dewgong as quickly as possible. He recalled Golduck and sent out his next monster. “Magneton! You can do this!” Red figured that Magneton's steel body would protect it from a hit, and commanded it to use Thunder.

“You're not paying enough attention, boy,” Lorelei said. Before Red could react, he noticed his miscalculation. Dewgong had woken up immediately; it smacked its lips, the taste of a Chesto Berry still lingering. “Dewgong, use Aqua Jet!” Faster than a bullet, the aquatic pokémon slammed in to Magneton, instantly knocking it out.

“Magneton!” Red cried. Now his options looked dim. Dewgong's Aqua Jet was such a quick move that he had very few options to counter with, and he had lost his only Electric type pokémon. Cringing, he summoned his only real option. “Kangaskhan, it's up to you!”

Kangaskhan, proud to have joined the fray, stared down the tough Dewgong. Lorelei could see what Red had planned, but knew right away that it wouldn't be enough. “Continue, Dewgong,” she commanded.

Before Dewgoing could rush to attack, Red interjected. “Kangaskhan, use Sucker Punch!” Dewgong flew straight toward the kangaroo and got slammed with a punch to the face. It hit pretty hard too, causing Lorelei to grip her thumb in anticipation. A strong enough hit might KO Dewgong. Unfortunately for Red, though, Dewgong survived and knocked its opponent out with an Aqua Jet immediately.

“No...” Red dropped to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground. “I can't lose here. Not to...” Lorelei eyed him furiously, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “... the first one.”

That did it. “Stand up, boy!” she barked at him. “I may be the first of the Elite Four, but that doesn't mean I'm the weakest. You need to grow up and learn from your mistakes!”

He flashed an angry scowl at Lorelei. “You stuck-up bitch!”

“What did you say to me?” She couldn't believe this kid's nerve. Red withdrew his pokémon and turned to walk away. “Come back and finish this match!” she yelled. Lorelei wouldn't have it. She could take losing. She could take the humiliation of defeat, but not this disrespect from a trainer ten years younger than her.

Red stopped and turned to face Lorelei. “I'm going to train, and when I come back, you'll just be a step on my path to the champion's seat.” She glared at the trainer emptily, and then he departed.

As the door sealed her alone in the room with Dewgong, who looked at her with a concerned expression, Lorelei sank to the floor. She buried her face between her arms and felt a hot tear fall from her face.


	2. The Apprentice

“Your job isn't to compete with me,” Lance explained. “There needs to be a progression, see. The trainers arrive expecting a scale.”

“Okay, so that means I'm supposed to stay at the bottom?” Lorelei asked, fluffing her long, red hair a bit. She didn't want to fail the interview after finally joining the ranks of the Elite.

“Well, you specialize in the Ice type, see,” He thumbed a pencil and spoke to the wall, hardly offering the gorgeous woman any attention. “Any common trainer from the Cinnabar region can pull that off. But dragons, ghosts... they're the top tier. Only a select few ever become skilled enough to train one, let alone a team.”

“So that's why you and Agatha have to stay at the top?”

Lance chuckled. “Well, that'll be changing soon enough. More and more ghost types have been discovered across the various regions. Dragons will be the only appropriate challenge within a few years.”

“I understand,” Lorelei said. She knew it was a load of crap. Lance struck her as a power-hungry attention grabber, with his flashy cape and team of rare Pokémon. She had dominated her application match with the dragon tamer, but he cut it off at the last second and welcomed the new trainer to the League. “I'm grateful to be a part of the team.”

It had gone like that ever since. Each year, the League had match-ups to determine the rankings, and Lance weaseled his way in to first place by skipping out of his match with her. Lorelei's team did not fare well against Bruno's fighting Pokémon, and Agatha boasted many years of experience that gave her an edge.

The second year of her tenure in the Elite Four, Lorelei confronted Agatha about Lance's manipulation over tea at her apartment. “It's best to let Lance have his way, dear,” the old woman explained. “The fans love him, and trainers want him to be their greatest challenge before moving on to the champion. Be practical, and think of the League. People have to keep on supporting it or we're out of a job, and that means appeasing the fans.”

“But I can beat him! I'm not after anyone's position; I just want to earn my rightful place, like I did during my Pokémon journey.” Lorelei had struggled to defeat the Elite Four, but succeeded after her fifth attempt. Agatha had reigned as League Champion at the time.

Looking amused, Agatha smiled and took a sip of her earl grey. “Some trainers will work for their entire lives and never even make it here. Forget about the politics, Lorelei. Try and enjoy yourself. You do get to have the most matches, hm?”

Enjoy herself. After a sleepless night staring at the ceiling of her apartment, Lorelei wondered if her position would ever bring that simple sense of achievement that it once did. Whenever she started to drift off, the image of that trainer, Red, dressed in Lance's ridiculous outfit haunted her. The brat only cared about becoming just like the dragon master, as so many others before him did. For a moment, she had seen a spark in the kid. He had almost turned their match around with a good strategy.

She thought of the current champion, Blue. He resembled Lance so closely that it disturbed Lorelei to the core. In a few years he could become just as renowned, and possibly steal her spot from the roster. That would probably please Lance, she imagined. It seemed that no matter how much she fought, Lorelei would never excel beyond the position she had attained. Tired of her insomnia, Lorelei closed her eyelids and attempted to empty her mind.

“MUK!” A shout from outside roused her at once.

“Who the hell is TRAINING at this hour?” Lorelei wondered. She tuned on the lamp and grabbed her glasses, then peered out the window. She could see Red outside, training his Kangaskhan and Muk against one another. “You've got to be kidding me.” Throwing a brown pea coat on over her underwear, Lorelei hustled outside to give the kid a piece of her mind.

“We can do it, guys!” Red yelled. “Muk, use Sludge Bomb!” The grotesque monster hurled a pile of black gunk all over his teammate, who did her best to resist the hit.

Lorelei tapped on the trainer's shoulder. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

He spun around and faced her, not looking happy to see the ice master. “So? I want to beat the League one day, and—”

“You'll do it on your own time! Not training outside of my apartment in the dead of night!” She glanced over Red's face. He had dark circles around his puffy eyes, and the determined tone in his voice was gone.

“I can't stop,” he said. “I'm going to prove myself to everyone. My dad, the professor, Blue, everyone!”

She groaned a little, realizing the boy knew Blue as well. “Look kid, you might have the stuff to take on Blue some day, but for now you should take a nap. I didn't get where I am by staying up all night.”

“But I can get better by tomorrow morning,” he whined. “And besides, I don't want to end up... where you are. I have higher aspirations.”

He couldn't have possibly predicted the slap coming, and fell to the ground. “What the hell was that for, you bitch?”

Lorelei stamped her bare foot down on his face and pushed him in to the dirt. “You're not going to call me that name again, trainer. If you want to be the champion some day, you're going to need a little more discipline.” She mainly wanted to scare the kid, but there was an element of truth to that too.

“Ugh...” He looked pitiful, lying down in the sand. Muk and Kangaskhan watched the scene apprehensively, wondering if they should intervene.

“Where are you staying, kid?”

“Nowhere, I just got here.”

She couldn't believe it. The punk had shown up and immediately challenged the League without finding a place to stay? Had he really expected to win on his first attempt? “What's wrong with you? Any ten year old trainer knows to set camp before making a journey, and the same logic applies here. Explain yourself!”

Red sniffled, unable to comprehend that he had started crying in front of a member of the Elite Four. “I... I have to win against Blue. You don't understand.” The way he spoke chilled her; she had broken through to him. “Whenever I've accomplished anything, worn out, he'd have done it without a scratch. He had ten badges when I had just earned my sixth, and we left Pallet Town on the same day.” Lorelei counted on her fingers, a bit puzzled about that remark. “Please, Ms. Lorelei... don't stand in my way. I'm not just another dumb kid.”

“Call back your pokémon and come with me.” Lorelei removed her foot from his face and marched off, not wanting him to see the expression on her face. She thought about Lance and Blue, and breaking down after her match with Red that evening. As she held open her apartment door and let Red in, the pieces of a master plan began connecting in Lorelei's head. With a little training, she could make this kid force her rival out of the control he held, just as Red planned to do with his. The answer to all her problems had just crashed on her dinky little couch.

“Good night,” she said, the fire of a potential victory over Lance now burning in her eyes.


	3. The Snake

After observing Red for an hour, Lorelei knew one thing: he had tons of progress to make as a trainer. His team had enough variety, but the boy's skill did not match up. She imagined that Red must have just barely scraped by in earning his badges.

“Did you ever have a mentor, kid?” Red recalled his Charizard and turned to her.

“No. My dad was a trainer, but he left on some journey before I started learning about pokémon.” The way that Red haphazardly made decisions during battle as if expecting the hand of fate to be kind made that clear enough.

“Well, you're clearly a mama's boy,” she said with a smirk. Actually, that facet of Red's character had grown on her. She woke up to a full plate of sausage and eggs that he had prepared at the crack of dawn, as well as an apology for calling her a bitch the previous day. “Maybe I'll keep this brat around a while longer,” she thought.

They spent some time sparring afterward. Lorelei allowed each of Red's pokémon to train against her Dewgong. Muk, Kangaskhan, Charizard, Golduck, Magneton, Butterfree. Each monster failed to defeat her lead one-on-one, though Magneton would have succeeded with a lucky shot. Seeing Red's glum expression when all of his friends needed a trip to the Pokémon Center, Lorelei offered to buy him lunch at the local seafood place.

“You can't expect to be at the same level as the Elites right away, Red.” He stuffed a french fry in his mouth, half paying attention. “I trained for many months at Victory Road, and still only defeated Agatha by an inch. She remains a more formidable trainer than me to this day.”

“Wow,” Red said. “I can't imagine anyone being tougher than you, Lorelei.” He had finally become comfortable enough to drop the 'Ms.' “You're the first person I've battled who can beat me with just one pokémon like it's nothing.”

“Well, tiger, you're getting better,” she said truthfully. “Let's go for another round after my match today.”

“Oh, that's right. It's funny, but I almost forgot you were in the Elite Four, Lorelei. When's that match?”

She looked at her watch and darted up from her chair. “Shit!”

“Late?” Red swallowed half of his haddock sandwich.

Lorelei nodded to him and dropped some yen on the table. “I had fun. Don't go running off now, okay? I'll see you later.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He smiled for the first time the entire day. Lorelei wondered what had made him happy precisely considering how badly she'd beaten his team, but didn't have time to dwell on it and sprinted for the League building.

She had never arrived late for a match, nor had she heard of any Elites doing the same, and couldn't predict how they might react. Fortunately, she showed up to discover that the challenger, a cute redheaded female trainer, had only been waiting for ten minutes. “Sorry, sorry.” Lorelei grinned off her unprofessional behavior and summoned Dewgong to begin the match.

The Ice trainer defeated her challenger, but not easily. The redhead had trained her Primeape and Raichu very effectively, and the two of them managed to rip through half of the Ice-themed team. One of the weaknesses of specializing in the element had proven to be the lack of defense against various types of attacks, but on the flip side Lorelei could dish out damage easily in return. Jynx finally swept the rest of the girl's team, and Lorelei breathed a sigh of relief as the girl accepted her defeat with grace.

After recalling her Jynx, Lorelei reflected on the match. “I probably shouldn't tell Red that chick managed to come so close,” she mused aloud.

“Who's Red?” asked a booming voice from behind her, causing her to jump in place.

“Bruno!” The burly brawler had a terrible habit of keeping absolutely quiet until he wanted to be heard. “Haven't had many powerful challengers for the past few days. You must be getting bored over there.”

“Wasn't Red the name of the boy from yesterday?” His deep voice possessed a confidence that demanded the truth. Lorelei had always liked Bruno as a person, but he could be intimidating for sure.

“He is. I ran in to him last night and thought I might offer some pointers since he seemed determined to battle us again. Just to keep him from wasting our time, right?”

“That's illegal, you know.” She didn't hear Lance snake in. “And you were were ten minutes late, Lorelei.” Bruno backed off and returned to his room; Lorelei could sense the Fighting master didn't want to get involved with politics. Lance scowled at her with a face like one of his beasts'. “I suggest you cease these activities. You are, as the saying goes, on thin ice.”

She stared at Lance unassumingly and he cracked up. “Oh, come on! It was funny because you, and the ice? Ah, well.” Lance placed a hand on Lorelei's shoulder and leaned in to whisper to her. “But in all seriousness, I had better not catch you giving any trainer private lessons. It is strictly forbidden within the League.” He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and breathed a little too heavily in to her ear.

Lorelei pushed his face away. “Uh, Lance, keep your hands to yourself.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat, then flashed a devilish grin. “I could forget that I'd heard anything, but only if you... do something for me.”

Her pupils widened. “Oh, piss off,” she said. The nerve of that asshole! Not wanting to listen to him right now, Lorelei barged away from Lance.

“Lorelei!” She didn't stop. “I suggest you submit, if not to me, then to the rulebook.” Lorelei lifted her middle finger and continued out the door, missing the disgusting slurp Lance made across the palate of his mouth.

When Lorelei arrived at home, she was pleased to see that Red had stuck around, but still weirded out from her run-in with Lance. Because of her bad mood, training didn't turn out too productive. She sent out Lapras, her most powerful pokémon, from the start and utterly crushed the bulk of Red's team until only Magneton remained.

“Are you feeling okay, Lorelei?” Red asked her as he ordered Magneton to use Thunder. “You seem distracted.”

“Don't worry about my problems, kid. You have a lot of progress to make.” The Thunder attack connected, and unsurprisingly, it managed to knock Lapras out.

“Yee-ha!” Red exclaimed, performing a peace-sign victory pose. “Oh, sorry about that.” He looked a little embarrassed. “Anyway, of course I'm worried about you, teach.”

“Teach?” She withdrew Lapras and summoned Slowbro.

“I guess that's what us cool kids are calling our teachers these days. Magneton, another Thunder attack!”

“So you're a cool kid now,” she said. Funny, bantering with Red helped her to forget all about that dragon-loving idiot. “Slowbro, Mirror Coat!”

“Oh, come on!” Red moaned as the Thunder reflected from Slowbro, crippling Magneton. “I'm all out of pokémon again. You're too much, Lorelei. One day I'll win, though!”

Lorelei withdrew Slowbro and placed a hand on her left hip, swelling with another victory. “Have I convinced you yet? Perhaps strength isn't such an absolute thing?”

“Yeah,” Red responded, scratching his head. “With the way I was battling before I met you, any trainer on Victory Road could have beaten me if the wind blew differently.”

“Don't sell yourself too short, now. Loser cooks dinner! I expect pork chops.” She blew him a teasing kiss.

“Aw, for real?” Red said sarcastically. With a big smile, he dashed off to the apartment without fighting her. Lorelei couldn't believe the cocky kid from a day before had become nearly like a son, or... a boyfriend?

“How old is he for real, anyway?” She wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Lorelei felt a choking sensation around her neck and immediately moved her hands to whatever had caused it. Thick, scaly skin. She was completely stuck, and terrified.

“Well, look who decided not to listen to her boss?”

“Lance!” She squeaked. One of his Dragonair had ensnared Lorelei, locking her legs in place. She couldn't move her arms due to fear of suffocation. Lorelei sweated as the greasy-haired man paced around, eying her body like a Spearow would a Caterpie. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I offered to forget everything, and you spit in my face. Here you are again, openly defying me by playing with this boy.” His tone cut in to her eardrums like acid. If only she could reach for her pokéballs... “Now, you are going to submit to your master, whether you'd prefer to or not.” Lance unzipped his flannel pants and fumbled around in his underwear, unveiling an erection of average girth.

“You... have to be kidding me,” she said. Dragonair choked her neck a little tighter, and she gasped. Lance brought his weapon near the opening of Lorelei's mouth, then pulled back. For a brief moment, Lorelei thought this might have been a joke taken too far, but then he slapped her across the face with it, and hard. “Lance, forget it!” she squeaked. “I'm not going down on your filthy—” An electric shock coursed through Lorelei's body, and she fell numb. A Thunder Wave attack. The thought occurred to her that Lance had to have trained Dragonair to accomplish this. How many women had he raped in this exact way?

“As I was saying, Lorelei,” Lance said calmly, “You will submit to me now.” He inserted the head of his penis in to her mouth, displaying no emotion or affection, and felt the texture of her tongue as he bobbed the head in and out a few times. “Just the way I like it, wouldn't you know? Now I shall remind you of your place.” Lorelei wanted to cry or yell for Red, but she couldn't even twitch her eyes. She blacked out as Lance's shaft slid all the way in, ramming the back of her throat roughly.

What seemed like moments later, she could hear a voice calling. “Lorelei? Come on, snap out of it!” She faintly made out the visage of Red, a look of desperate concern etched on his face. “You never came in for dinner, and... what's happened to you?” Finally able to move her tongue, Lorelei could taste the rapist's seed in the back of her mouth. As quickly as she could, she swallowed the vile semen, disgusted by the thought of doing it but not wanting Red to know what had transpired. “Lorelei!”

She sniffled as some fresh tears brewed behind her eyelids. “Just hold me,” she whispered. Nothing could have prepared her for this, but the feeling of Red's arms around her offered a small comfort. Wordlessly, Lorelei kissed Red on the lips, hoping it could make her forget.


	4. Firing Ice

“I can't stay,” Lorelei thought, curled tightly in the boy's arms from behind. She had always subtly hated Lance, but never suspected he would do such a thing. Red had conked out for the night with her on the living room couch, dreaming about who knows what. Considering that his arms had conveniently slipped over her chest in the night, she had a pretty good idea. Nonetheless, Lorelei hadn't worked up the courage to reveal what had happened. No reason to get other people involved, she told herself.

She remembered kissing the boy. After the violation, it had felt so natural, so right. “He's just a child,” she whispered to nobody. Although the Pokémon Journey had a tendency to make kids grow up a little bit faster, Lorelei knew that at least mentally Red was many years behind her. Beginning a relationship after a traumatic event also struck her as a terrible plan.

Although Lorelei never got any sleep that night, she managed to get up from bed like normal in the morning, preparing some french toast for her guest before he had the opportunity to preempt her. Too many racing thoughts flooded her mind for her to rest. Red joined her at the table shortly after the aroma roused him awake.

“Lorelei...”

“Eat before it gets cold, please,” she said. It killed her not to confide in him, but she couldn't help smiling as the trainer hastily stuffed breakfast in his mouth, taking her order a bit too seriously.

Red wiped his face off with the back of his hand. “Okay, I get it. We'll talk about something else.” Good, he had gotten the hint. “I'm ready to train any time! I'm confident we'll get farther today.”

“About that.” Lorelei frowned. “I think we need to cut out the training.”

Red slammed his hands on the table. “What?”

“I'm sorry. I felt bad and thought I'd give you some pointers, but it's against League regulations.” The truth, but it felt like a lie saying it. “You'll have to train on your own time from now on.” Lorelei took the plates and brought them to the sink.

“No! I feel like we had something, Lorelei,” Red said, a mixture of anger and disappointment in his tone. “These past few days have been incredible for me, and I know you feel the same.”

“This isn't about the training, is it?” Lorelei asked, narrowing her eyes and half tempted to squirt him with the faucet.

The expression on his face said it all. “Well, see, uh...”

“Last night was a mistake,” she said firmly. Only a kiss or three, but that was probably too much. “However, I wouldn't want to just throw you out to the wolves. You can stay here for a while, but I need to focus on work.” Quitting work, she added silently. In the back of her throat, Lorelei could still feel a numb pain.

“Argh, you really are an Ice Queen, you know that? Just forget it! I'll see you again in the arena.” He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Staring at the vibrating plates, Lorelei hiccuped, stifling her emotion as usual.

For the next three days, Lorelei failed to defeat every challenger that arrived at Indigo Plateau. None of them made it past Agatha, but she knew that her reputation as the gatekeeper of the Elite Four banked on her winning matches. “If I suck bad enough at this, he'll be forced to fire me soon.” Approaching the dragon master directly seemed out of the question. Lorelei debated running away, but didn't want to abandon her apartment in case Red decided to return. With the young trainer gone, she had been left alone with nothing but nightmares featuring Lance and his Dragonair assaulting her in various ways, and she had no way to contact him.

After a hard day of failures, she wandered home like a zombie and grabbed a box of ice cream from the fridge. Might as well have something pleasant. As soon as Lorelei had prepared a bowl of vanilla coated in fudge and Oreos, a loud knock on the door made her jump.

“Red?” She beamed, opening the door, and immediately wished she had looked through the window first.

“Good evening, Ice Princess,” Lance said, holding the door open as she attempted to slam it.

“You fucking bastard, get away from me!” She screamed.

He grabbed her cheeks forcefully in one gloved hand. “Expecting someone else? Not important, anyway, I'm just here to talk.” She glared daggers at him. “Unless you'd like to do more.” He flashed a dirty grin at his colleague.

“Talk, then go,” she ordered him through her clenched teeth.

“I know your game, Lorelei,” he said calmly. “You're afraid of the big, bad tamer and want to find reasons for me to let you go. Let me assure you, I have every intention of doing so once we collect a suitable replacement.”

“Even your teammates are just objects to you,” she spat.

“Don't speak out of line, Lorelei,” he warned her. “Have you forgotten the lesson I taught you? I'd gladly teach you again.”

She started to sweat, unsure of why she couldn't face him. “I should get Jynx to help me,” she thought, but the fear had paralyzed her as effectively as a Thunder Wave.

“Give up your stupid game. If you're leaving my League, it's because another trainer earned your position.” He smiled. “You will only get away when I choose to let you, Lorelei.” To her complete and utter disgust, he leaned in to kiss her, but just before their lips met, something whammed in to the back of Lance's head, and he fell flat on his back.

“Oh?” Lorelei darted her eyes around, searching for her savior. When she saw Red in his pokéball throwing pose, standing ten feet behind her assailant, her heart started skipping beats out to pure elation. “Red! You came back!”

“Who's this asshole?” he asked, enraged. Red peered down at the man, and gasped in recognition as Lance sat up and rubbed the knot on the back of his head. “Did I just bean Dragon Master Lance in the back of the head?”

“Yes, you unbelievable fool,” Lance roared, standing up and pulling out a pokéball of his own. “And now, we duel!” Lorelei had never seen Lance lose control. He almost looked like he'd broken out in flames.

“Shit, there's no way I can win,” Red said aloud by mistake. “Well, not much choice.”

“Dragonite, destroy him!” Lance ordered, sending out the beastly orange dragon. It bellowed at Red, intimidating the young trainer.

“What do I have that can beat one of those?” Unsure, he threw out Golduck, who gazed at the opponent in disbelief, wondering if Red had a death wish.

“Golduck, use Ice Beam!” Red called.

“Not so fast, punk!” Lance roared. “Dragonite, Thunder Punch!” The dragon proved too agile for Golduck and knocked it to critical condition, paralyzing it to add insult to injury.

“Oh no...” Red watched hopelessly as Dragonite repeated the attack, knocking Golduck out brutally.

One after another, Red sent out his pokémon to take on the beast. Kangaskhan got in a hit, but fell after Dragonite performed a Dragon Dance and Outrage combination. The rest of his team fell one after another, effortlessly slain by the furious master.

Red groaned and sank to his knees as he recalled Magneton, who had fallen to an Earthquake attack. Lance marched over to the kid and grinned at him. Red looked up to admit defeat, but instead Lance kicked the trainer hard upside his face with dragon skin boots. He had never felt anything more painful in his life, and crumpled to the ground.

“Now we're even, boy.” Lance chuckled. “And if you planned on challenging me in the League with that pathetic team, I'd say you're light years away.”

“Hey, idiot!” Lance turned around to see Lorelei grasping a pokéball in her left hand, a look of intense confidence etched across her face. “Light years measure distance, not time. I'll duel you right now, and whoever loses leaves the League.”

“Actively defying me, now?” Lance sighed. “I suppose you win, then. I'll allow you your wish.” Lorelei couldn't believe it. “Since you clearly want to escape from my clutches, I submit. You are no longer a member of the Elite Four. Blue will make a fine doormat for the time being.” He was giving in rather than defending his title! Lance waved at the bewildered woman. “Ta-ta. You know, it'll be nice sitting at the top of the chain for a bit,” he mused. With that, he departed in to the night and Lorelei ran to Red, who lay bloodied on the ground.

“Ugh...” he moaned.

“It's all right,” she said gently, examining the bruises. He would probably be okay, but would definitely feel some pain for a few days. “I'll put some ice on it, it's what I do best.”

“Lorelei.” Red coughed, gazing in to her eyes. “We can't let him get away with this anymore. We have to put an end to it.”

“Quiet,” she said, helping the boy to his feet. She walked him in to the apartment and helped him to her bed. “Forget about Lance, and forget the League for now.”

“But how—” He hissed in pain as she applied an ice pack to the wound.

“Baby. Haven't you ever been injured?”

“Sorry, I'm just embarrassed. I must have looked like an idiot out there, challenging one of the most famous trainers in the world to a street duel.”

She smirked. “I thought it was pretty sexy. My hero!”

“Hey, hey,” he said, wincing at the pain again.

“What made you come back?”

“I was going to apologize. After I ran off, I realized it was really childish of me to think you should put some dumb kid before your job.” He coughed over a laugh. “It just took a few days for that to get through my thick head.”

She slapped him lightly. “Cut it out, Red. You're not dumb, and you'll never get anything in life if you don't look out for number one a little. Look at me! I was the lowest of the Four, and now I'm a nobody again."

“But what about that jack-ass, Lance? All he cares about is himself.”

Lorelei sighed, then slowly lay down next to Red.

“What did he do to you, Lorelei?” Red whispered, placing a hand on hers.

“Red how old are you?”

“I just turned 18, but what's that have to do with anything?”

“Well,” she said morosely, “You're probably old enough to understand then.”

His expression darkened. “I'll kill him.”

Lorelei shook her head. “I appreciate it, Red, but there's no need to go that far. I already have a plan.”

“But how do you expect me to lie around here, knowing what that bastard has done to you?” he yelled.

“I expect you to do everything I tell you to,” Lorelei snapped. She climbed on top of Red and straddled him.

“W-What?” He could see right down her low-cut blouse, and totally forgot about Lance for a second.

“Since I'm out of a job, I'm your full-time teacher starting right now.” Red couldn't believe his luck, and stared at the gorgeous woman attentively.

"We're hitting Lance where it hurts him the most.” Lorelei removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table. “But first, I want to teach my little hero a few special tricks. Consider it a reward.”


	5. The Challenge

Lorelei palmed the younger trainer's erection through his sweat pants. Doing this felt spur of the moment, but she truly wanted something to get her mind off of Lance, and she had grown attracted to the kid at any rate.

“Lorelei, oh my god...”

She stifled a chuckle, something dawning on her. “Kid, have you done anything like this before?”

Red blushed. “Well, no, I've spent most of my time training, or learning about pokémon, or fighting gym matches, or—” She shut him up by shoving her tongue down his throat. He quickly accepted it, and learned how to kiss adequately over the course of a few minutes as the red-headed beauty squeezed and tugged at his crotch.

“Then you're about to learn a thing or two.” Lorelei pulled the sweat pants down midway and grasped Red's cock through them. He certainly felt as large as any other man she'd been with; he just had that infernal baby face that made her worry about getting too deeply involved. “All the more fun for me,” she said, grasping him a bit more tightly now.

“Lorelei, uh...”

“Oh hush, you.”

“But I'm going to...”

Her eyes widened, and this time she had to bite her tongue not to laugh at him. “Oh, silly me. This is probably a little overwhelming since it's new, huh?”

“But it felt so good,” he said. “I kind of wish you'd kept going.”

Knowing how men could be after letting one go, she decided to distract him with her boobies, yanking her button-up blouse apart.

“Oh, god!” Red yelped. Although her breasts were covered by a turquoise bra, the trainer found himself flabbergasted at his first true look at a pair. “What do I... do?” He wracked his brain, remembering the horror stories Blue had told him about unhooking one of these things.

Lorelei laughed out loud, finally unable to contain it. “Red, honestly. As long as you don't bite or twist too hard, I'm good, seriously.”

“Okay, Lorelei.” He reached out to cup the right breast with his left hand. Lorelei position herself so that her skirt hung above his crotch, which still felt on the verge of release. Red resisted, probing her chest and appreciating the texture of the woman's curves. “They seem big, huh?”

“32C. The bra makes them look a little bigger. I'll show you.” She reached behind and unhooked it, unveiling her bare chest to Red. He fixated on her large nipples, trying not to ogle but failing handily. Loreleli's body was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. “I'm glad I've found a way to make you shut up.”

Red stared and continued to feel around, but never took any initiative. “Sorry, I'm just really not sure what I'm supposed to do,” he said. He lightly pinched her nipples, which sent a small jolt of sensation through Lorelei. “I thought you were going to be my teacher?”

Lorelei smirked. “Fine, we can play that game. But don't complain when I throw you in head first.” She hastily unbuckled her belt and removed her skirt and panties, not really caring to tease him further as he didn't need it. Red thought he would only get a glimpse of her trimmed, red pubic mound, but he quickly found it thrust against his face.

“I hope you eat pussy better than you battle. Now, listen up.” She reached down and spread her lips apart, exposing her vagina to Red. “Use your tongue, and concentrate on the clit here.” Lorelei did her best to point it out to her student, hoping he might prove better at this than her last boyfriend.

“All right.” Red felt a little nervous, but dove in all the same, testing different regions of Lorelei's womanhood. She gasped as he grabbed her butt and forcefully ran his tongue against her clitoris.

“That's good,” she said, gulping as he lapped at it. She had not felt this sensation for half a year, and at once remembered how pleasant it could be. “You get a B so far, kid.” Red grunted as if that were a challenge and, to Lorelei's surprise, pushed her down and started eating her out more aggressively. “Oh my, keep going!” Gradually, his sloppy first attempt was guiding the older woman to her climax. She panted and moaned loudly, wiggling her hips to grind against the tongue. Red moved a hand to her pussy, probing her opening with his index finger.

The build up to her orgasm suddenly stopped. Lorelei glared angrily at Red, who had moved his face away from her crotch. “Can I put a finger in?”

She shoved his head back down, “Don't stop, damn it! That's an F! And yes, you don't have to ask.” Red got right back to it, and fortunately she felt herself still reaching for that release. “It's all about keeping it up,” she said, moaning deeply as he plunged a finger in to her vagina. Red didn't seem to know what to do with his finger now that it was inside of her, and just wiggled it around. In response, Lorelei bucked her hips a little, attempting to force him to thrust, but it didn't matter. Without warning, Red sucked lightly on her clit and triggered the climax she was anticipating. Lorelei threw her head back and practically screamed, feeling the orgasm run like a wave through her.

“Are you okay?” Red asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“I'll... be... fine,” she panted. “That was... very good. You get an A+.” Red embraced Lorelei as she recovered from the orgasm, and met her lips with a passionate kiss.

“It's because you're such a good teacher, Ms. Lorelei.”

She smiled at him, and felt butterflies in her stomach. “No way,” she thought. I can't fall for him, not now. But before she could berate herself further, Red seized another forceful kiss, this time kneading her right breast as best he could. She felt his warm penis, hard as a rock, brushing against her leg, and burned to feel it deep inside of her. “I can't make love to him now,” she told herself. “I'll just have to make it impossible.”

Lorelei wrestled with her lover, climbing on top of him once more, then slid down his frame, rubbing her breasts against his skin all the way. When she reached Red's penis, she teased it a little by squeezing it between her breasts, then continued down and kissed the tip. “For top marks, you deserve a lollipop,” she said, grasping his cock in her left hand and gently stroking it. "Or I'll just suck on it now instead."

“Wait a second,” Red said. Lorelei stared at him with a confused expression. Red grabbed her glasses off of the bedside table and placed them on her face again. She could see him more clearly now, and he had a devilish grin. “There. That's the teacher I'm hot for.” Lorelei blushed. It might have simultaneously been the cutest and sexiest thing she had heard.

She swallowed his manhood, which was already quite wet with his precum. Lorelei preferred the taste of it to semen, as it seemed a little sweeter. Knowing that Red would be unlikely to last very long, she decided to just go for the kill, taking him to the hilt. “Oh, Lorelei,” he groaned. She moved her head up and attacked his penis with her tongue. Red went wild and clutched the pillows as the more experienced woman focused on his most sensitive spot, just below the head. This was nothing like how Lance had taken her, though she hated to think of it at all—it felt right to do this consensually, and accepting Red's organ in her mouth seemed to heal her in an odd way.

Lorelei bobbed her head slowly, sucking just the top half of his length, and based on Red's rapid breaths, knew he was about to blow. “Lorelei, I'm coming!” he declared. She rolled her eyes. Kid had seen too many pornos. He started thrusting gently and she moved the cock out of her mouth, jacking it off aggressively. The semen burst out in spurts, the first two shots coating her chest. She yelped as the third angled up, splashing against her face. Through her glasses, Lorelei could see a thick line of his cum. Red gazed at the woman in a half stupor, and the sight of his semen dripping from her glasses turned him on like nothing else ever could. He'd remember that sight for the rest of his life.

“Thank you, Red.” Lorelei cleared her throat and wiped the cum off of her glasses, tasting a bit off the tip of her finger. It was a little bitter; she'd have to get him to eat less meat. “I'd ask you to share a shower with me, but you're probably still in pain.”

He tried to sit himself up, but winced. “Yeah, I'll be okay after a good night's sleep.” Lorelei got up and headed for the bathroom, and was halfway there when she heard him say it. “I love you, teach.” She froze, but pressed on, pretending she hadn't heard anything.

They continued this ritual for a month's time, training during the day and having amazing oral sex at night. Lorelei didn't want to go all the way with Red, worried that their relationship was doomed from the start due to the age difference. He never complained about it, much to Lorelei's surprise. Perhaps he understands the complications, she thought. Or perhaps he had given up because she never returned his declarations of love. In any case, they never even discussed the matter.

After preparing for that long month, Red finally slammed his hand on the breakfast table. “I want to challenge the League again.”

“Oh?” She asked, folding her arms. “Well, you've been working hard. Your team's improved dramatically. ”

“I have a shot this time, I know it.”

“Well, it's your journey,” she said, frowning. She didn't want him to go, knowing he'd move on to bigger and better things when he succeeded, but it seemed inevitable. Despite being unemployed, she had enjoyed the previous month more than all of her run at the League. In truth, Lorelei believed Red could become the Champion at his current level.

They traveled to the stadium that day, and Red filled out the papers for his match. After waiting for a few minutes, Lorelei was shocked to see Agatha come out and greet them.

“Lorelei? How have you been?” the elderly woman asked, looking as spry as ever.

“I'm fine, Agatha. What brings you out in the open?”

“Well, I hate to say it, but I have the unfortunate task of telling Red here he's been disqualified.”

Red jumped out of his seat. “What?” Lorelei could see all his hopes and dreams shattered across his face.

Agatha shrugged. “I don't know why, kid. It came directly from the champion, Lance.” Lorelei winced, hearing that bastard's name.

“Lorelei, can't you do anything?” Red asked her, looking desperate.

Lorelei turned to Agatha. "He's the Champion now?"

Agatha nodded. “As soon as you left, he challenged the four of us and he's been in control ever since. Blue wasn't too happy about it. Seems like your Ice pokémon had been keeping him from rising to the top."

Lorelei grinned, grabbing her pokéball that contained Dewgong and holding it out for Agatha to see.

“It may be giving him an ego trip, but being the Champion leaves him with one weakness,” she said, smirking. “Champions can be dethroned.”

Agatha stared at Lorelei for a bit, then smiled knowingly. “Sure you're up for it, dear?”

“Never felt more ready. I'm challenging the Elite Four.”


	6. Conclusion

The room had been remodeled to fit its new occupant. Blue stood in the center of the arena, twirling a pokéball around on his index finger. Lorelei couldn't help but feel like the kid had started using even more hair gel. He looked far less mature than Red, standing there with a hand in his pocket and trying to impress his challenger.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen. What brings you here, toots?” She couldn't stand his stupid fake accent. “I'm surprised Lance let you enter at all. That loser Red got kicked out, and he's letting an Elite Four reject play? Interesting is all I'm saying.”

“Don't mind me, I'm just taking my spot back.” Lorelei prepared her first pokéball.

“Well, last time we dueled I got myself in to this job, and now I have a permanent spot. Remember that!” Without another word, Blue tossed his first pokéball and Lorelei stood face to face with a Charizard.

“What, you think some Fire type's going to melt my team? Not a chance.” Lorelei sent Dewgong out. It felt intimidated by the giant dragon, but Lorelei knew Dewgong could win.

“Charizard, Slash!” Gary ordered. His pokémon tackled Dewgong and swiped at it fiercely, but Lorelei had expected this.

“Use Surf, Dewgong.” They traded commands back and forth, their pokémon dancing across the arena. Charizard set up some intense sunlight and nearly managed to take Dewgong out, but Lorelei's loyal seal struck a critical blow, forcing Blue to recall his lead.

Exeggutor defeated Dewgong, gaining enough speed in the sunlight to get in a powerful Psychic attack. Unfortunately for Blue, Lorelei easily dispatched the bizarre monster with her more agile Jynx, who struck it down with an Ice Beam. Alakazam and Rhydon fell to Jynx as well, but Blue managed to make her faint with a well-timed Aerial Ace attack from Pidgeot.

“You've lost, Blue,” she warned him, sending out Lapras, who quickly knocked Pidgeot out with its Blizzard. Blue couldn't hide his apprehension at this point. His only remaining pokémon was his Gyarados.

Although the sea beast was a bit frightening to look at, Lorelei knew its weakness from her years of experience. “Lapras, Thunderbolt!” With that, the vicious Gyarados fell, and Blue had lost the match.

“Argh. Fine, you win this round, but there are three to go.” Blue looked devastated.

She passed by him. “Kid, a word of advice.”

“What?” he asked defiantly.

“You could learn a thing or two from Red. He may have lost his Elite Four challenge, but he accepted his defeat like a true champion. There's a good reason you're not in that position anymore, and I'm about to show it to that tyrant, Lance.”

“Huh.” Blue seemed taken aback. “Well, go kick his ass. I'm getting a little tired of his ego, to be perfectly honest.” The crass trainer smirked at Lorelei.

“Of course. You have enough for one League.” He guffawed in response, but Lorelei had already left the room to face her next challenge, administering Full Restores and Revives to her party on the way.

“Welcome,” said Bruno, his typical deep, masculine voice filling the room with a sweaty atmosphere. “Nice to see you again, Lorelei.”

“I've come to teach Lance a lesson,” she said.

“So be it, but it's my duty to stand in your way, you know.” He tossed his pokéball with no fanfare, his first Onix popping out.

“You always were a straight shooter,” Lorelei remarked. She sent out Dewgong and commanded it to Surf. The powerful attack knocked Onix out in one hit, and Bruno sent out his second, who fell the same way.

Oddly, Bruno had not yet uttered a word to his pokémon. He silently sent out Hitmonlee.

“Aren't you going to do anything?” Lorelei asked. “Dewgong, Ice Beam.”

Bruno shrugged. “Hitmonlee, use Bulk Up.” The humanoid pokémon buffed its muscles, but it seemed like a strange move. Bruno should have known that Lorelei would order Dewgong to use Special attacks, so the Bulk Up wouldn't benefit him in any way.

“Finish it off with Ice Beam!” Dewgong did so, and Bruno sent out Hitmonchan. Lorelei expected a Thunder Punch to finally give her trouble, but Bruno ordered his pokémon to use Agility.

“What the hell are you doing, Bruno?” He had thrown out four pokémon without bothering to attack her. He sent out his final monster, Machamp, and told it to use Rest as Dewgong Surfed it in to a washed-out dream.

“You've won the match. But it only gets tougher from here.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Lorelei asked.

“Is what?” the huge man asked, holding a perfectly stoic expression. Lorelei walked past her former teammate slowly, expecting him to stop her, but he didn't waver as she wandered in to the next chamber.

She had expected to see Agatha, but instead met a man dressed in ninja garb, surrounded by trees and vines. “Who are you supposed to be?” she asked.

“Greetings. I am Koga, the ninja master. You are Lorelei, the Ice Queen, correct?”

“Glad to see rumors of my beauty have made it this far.”

He grinned at her. “I spoke with Agatha before this match. She told me some interesting things.”

Lorelei grasped Dewgong's pokéball and stared Koga down. “I'm tougher in person than in the stories.”

“I'm certain,” he replied calmly, and the two of them flung out their first pokéballs. Dewgong met Ariados, a giant spider pokémon. “Ariados, use Spider Web.”

“Dewgong, Belly Drum!” Lorelei had begun to suspect a pattern based on her last match. Maybe Blue just wasn't in on it? Dewgong beat its chest and got pumped up as Ariados shot waves of sticky thread all over it. Loreleli couldn't help but remember the first night she had gone down on Red, stifling a laugh.

“Dewgong, Aqua Jet!” she yelled. Sure enough, Koga used nothing but defensive attack for the remainder of the match. Ariados, Forretress, Muk, Venomoth, and Crobat fell with no fanfare, one after the other.

“You've done well, trainer, but your greatest challenge lies ahead!” he said, smiling at her.

“Gee, thanks.” As she passed by the ninja, she whispered to him, “Is what I think's going on actually happening?”

He replied, “The most honorable trainer will be victorious.”

“Welcome to the team,” she responded, continuing to what used to be Lance's chamber. Instead, it was now even more remorse, decorated with tombstones and only lit by natural sunlight.

“Oh my, you've made it to me so quickly,” Agatha beamed. “I'm in for a real match, yes?”

“Okay, I've gotten the picture. Let's just blitz through this, Agatha.” Lorelei sent out Dewgong again.

“Well as you wish, dear.” Lorelei didn't even have to try. She defeated all five of Agatha's monsters with the same strategy she had used against Koga. “That was fast. You young kids are just too much sometimes.” Lorelei gave the old woman a high five on her way to the Champion's room. “Oh, and Lorelei.”

“Yes?”

“Give that jack-ass a swift kick in the balls for me.”

“For you, for anyone,” she shrugged.

As soon as Lorelei entered the new Champion's room, decorated with boiling lava and stalactites, the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and noticed it looked rusted and had no handles. There was no way out.

“Lorelei! What a pleasant surprise.” Lance had changed a little, and was now wearing a stupid-looking crown and an even longer, more regal cape. He sat atop a throne on a dais, elevated by small Dratini skulls. She shuddered at the imagery.

“Lance, this is so... you.”

“Isn't it, though?” He stood up and paced toward his challenger. “I have longed to reclaim this position for many years, and it feels great to be back.” He took a more serious tone. “When I saw that you had challenged the League again, I thought you might arrive swiftly. How quickly you forget your position. Need I remind you?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” She shouted. “You don't deserve to be the Champion, and I'm going to prove it here and now."

“That's where you're wrong.” Lorelei had no time to react, for she hadn't noticed he had deployed both of his Dragonair before her arrival. Two thick tails wrapped around the Ice master's arms, and she felt herself get pulled in to the air.

“What's wrong with you?! Let me down!” Her plea fell on deaf ears, and the Dragonair moved her over until she hovered above one of the lava pits decorating the room. The intense heat made sweat drip from her neck. “You're insane,” she said. Her glasses fell off of her face and disintegrated in the pool of lava below.

Lance walked behind Lorelei and flapped up her black skirt, staring at her matching panties from behind. She tried to kick him, flailing her legs around wildly. “Dragonair, Thunder Wave,” he said calmly. Lorelei was stunned again, now unable to move her legs. She couldn't resist as the Dragon tamer cut her underwear off with a knife and rubbed her ass.

“Frankly, I'm shocked you mustered up the courage to come here today. But, I suppose you're feeling a little more... shocked... now, yes?” He laughed at his own joke, and Lorelei just hated him even more. “Get it, it's like paralysis? Shocked? You're not laughing.” She couldn't have if she wanted. Lance spanked her, not holding back any of his strength. The pain was numbed, but still registered. “You're supposed to laugh when your master tells you a joke, slut!” The Dragonair dipped her a bit lower toward the lava pool. She worried that her blouse might touch the hot liquid.

Lorelei felt terrified. She couldn't do anything to stop Lance, and now could hear him removing his garments. She was powerless, just like she had always been. The doormat of the Elite Four. Practically Lance's bitch despite her type advantage. Nothing but a bump in the road of every trainer's dream to reach the top. Nothing but a bump on Red's path for that matter. He'd become the Champion and leave her in the dust. She wanted to cry, but couldn't even move those muscles. She could vaguely feel the tip of his weapon at the entrance to her vagina, but it didn't matter. Inside, she was shattered, and he could only stir the shards around.

“Gengar, Hypnosis!”

She hadn't even heard the door open. Five pairs of feet rushed in as Lance collapsed on the floor. Lorelei felt strong arms pull her away from the Dragonair, and faintly saw Bruno punch both of them unconscious.

“So we finally caught you in the act, you rat bastard. Good work figuring out the door, Koga.”

“Lorelei, it's going to be all right,” she heard a voice say. She felt that prickly sensation that occurred when her foot woke up from falling asleep, and registered that someone was holding her. Red. She could smell him now. “He won't ever hurt you again.”

“Red?” she breathed.

“You're gonna be fine. I still need my teacher!”

“Teacher...” she was drifting off, but in her last thoughts remembered their first passionate night together. Lorelei remembered the younger trainer letting her take control, and the feeling of joy it had brought, not out of power, but of a pure desire to be intimate with him. With her last ounce of strength, she reached up a hand to stroke Red's cheek. “I love you too.”

The next few days ran together as the Ice trainer recovered. She had been named the Champion by default, as Lance fled the scene before the authorities managed to show up. Red told her the rapist had cleverly escaped from Koga, who was watching him in the meantime, but had not yet healed his pokémon after the duel with Lorelei. The thought of Lance running free made her feel sick, but at least he could no longer show his face without repercussions. Lorelei and Red continued their living arrangement for another week, when Red challenged the League again.

She wasn't surprised to see her lover enter the Champion's room, now decorated like a winter wonderland to suit her style. “Ready?” He asked her.

“For you, always,” she said. They battled, one pokémon taking out another, until it had come down to her Dewgong and his Golduck, the first match-up they had ever experienced with one another.

“It'll be different this time, Lorelei.”

“I know,” she said, sounding a little down.

“Ice Beam!”  
“Cross Chop!”

They yelled the commands simultaneously, and Lorelei knew he had won before either blow even landed. With one last critical hit, Red became the Champion, or he should have, but when Professor Oak arrived to hand him the title, the young man surprised everyone.

“I'm going to let Lorelei keep her post,” he said.

“But Red,” she began, “you earned this! You've been dreaming about it your entire life!”

“I know,” he said. “But it's just a title. I saw what it did to Lance, and I don't want to go down that path. I'm going to keep training in my own way, and travel some more.”

“Well, that is a respectable decision,” Professor Oak said. “Congratulations on reaching the Hall of Fame. I'm sure Lorelei won't mind hanging around a bit longer!” She didn't know what to say in response, and just nodded. Finally, she had reached the highest position a trainer could hope for in the Kanto region, but now Red was leaving her behind.

After work, Lorelei ran home, hoping to catch Red before he left. Sure enough, he was waiting there, his bag packed in a corner.

“Let me go with you,” she said.

“I can't do that.”

“Why not?”

“You're the Champion, and besides, I'm going after him. I heard he was spotted in the Johto region, so I might have a shot there.”

“I don't care about Lance,” she said. In truth, she wanted to see him brought to justice, but losing Red didn't seem like a worthy trade-off. “Leave him to the police.”

He grabbed Lorelei around the waist and kissed her, yearningly. She couldn't believe what a knuckle head the kid still was. “We'll see each other again,” he said. “I promise that.”

“One thing first,” she said, making one last effort to change his mind.

“What's that, oh teacher of mine?

“I'm going to make love to you.”

“And I'm not going to stop you.”

She shoved Red on the floor, not caring if he hurt his back, tearing off his pants. He wasn't hard yet, but she'd fix that. Lorelei engulfed his member, feeling it slowly spring to life. It was amazing to take in his organ as it slowly inflated, filling her mouth. Lorelei could feel her pussy getting wet, knowing that his arousal grew for her alone.

“This is one hell of a going away present,” he commented as his cock popped out of her mouth. “Are you sure?”

“I thought you weren't going to stop me.” She pulled her thong to the side and guided his penis to the proper location. “And it isn't a present.” Lorelei took his length inside of her, feeling him stretch her apart. “Um... wonderful.”

Red couldn't believe how warm and close he felt to Lorelei. Not wanting her to have all the fun above him, he thrusted upward slowly. The young trainer felt he could last a long time in this position, contrary to how quickly he ejaculated when she went down on him. “You feel so great inside,” he said, grunting. Lorelei bounced up and down, savoring the feeling of his cock rubbing against her inner walls as much as she could. He watched her breasts in immature enjoyment as they swayed with her movements. The thought of never having this wonderful union again terrified Lorelei. She began to grind, roughly, as if begging him not to leave. “God, Lorelei, that's incredible!” Her reached up and embraced her, trying to steal a kiss, but Lorelei resisted, instead fucking him harder.

She could feel an orgasm faintly building up, but didn't expect it to happen. Besides, nothing mattered but sharing this moment with the clueless student that had saved and changed her life. They continued making love for half an hour, and Lorelei grew quite tired, until Red finally came, releasing his seed inside of her. However, they did not part; Lorelei lay down with her head on the shirt she hadn't even bothered to take off of him, then whispered so low that he couldn't even hear. “I love you, please don't go.”

Loreleli fell asleep on top of Red on the kitchen floor, hoping that would keep him from moving, but she woke up to find herself on the couch wrapped in a blanket, alone.

Two months later, Lorelei found herself in Lance's old position, interviewing a new candidate for the Elite Four. Her name was Karen, and she had defeated Lorelei to become Champion a few weeks back. Since Blue had decided to step down and become the Viridian City Gym Leader, Karen had asked for a permanent spot among the Elite in exchange for Lorelei filling in as Champion again.

“I don't care about being on top,” the blue-haired Dark pokémon trainer explained. Lorelei thought Karen might enjoy 'being on top,' based on the sultry yellow bustier she always wore. She liked being there too, and remembered the last time she had seen Red fondly. “All I want to do is face powerful trainers.”

“Well, you're certainly qualified,” Lorelei said. Would her relationship with Red have ever worked out? Karen was a shoo-in. The whole interview was just a stupid triviality. Kind of like how Red winning the Champion title should have been after all he did for her. “This job is for the strongest, and you're one of them.”

“Ha! Let me tell you something, Lorelei. I have the same philosophy about life as I do Pokémon.”

“Go right ahead.” Lorelei sighed, wanting to go home and read. Then frig herself off in the bathtub. Her life had become quite boring since Red left on his new journey.

Karen cleared her throat. “Strong people. Weak people. That is only a selfish perception of the human race. Truly great people should pursue what makes them happy. That's what's really important.”

The words repeated over and over in Lorelei's mind. She dropped her pen. “Excuse me,” she said. Lorelei walked to the door of her office, then turned to Karen one last time. “The job's yours. Tell the others I quit, okay?”

“What?”

The answer had been staring her in the face, and Lorelei never bothered to see it. The same job Lance had coveted, the same that had oppressed her for years, was just a prison freezing her in place. Certain that she wanted no more of it, Lorelei set her sights for the Johto region. She was in charge of class, and this time she wasn't going to let her student tell her to sit around waiting.


End file.
